This proposal is applying for partial direct costs for acquisition of 4 pieces of instrumentation which will comprise a molecular biology/molecular genetics core facility in Department of Microbiology and Immunology research laboratories at the University of Rochester Medical Center. These items are Applied Biosystems protein/peptide sequenator, Peptide synthesizer, DNA sequencer and olinonucleotide synthesizer. A group of 12 major users each with PHS peer-reviewed grant support has been identified. No such facility exists in this University. Appropriate institutional support has been identified for the technical assistance, and purchase of all additional supporting equipment. Newly constructed laboratory space has been defined in the new department of Microbiology research laboratories which is contiguous to the university hospital and investigators in the departments of Microbiology and Immunology, Internal Medicine, and Pediatrics, and the cancer center. A facility advisory committee headed by Dr. Abraham and Dr. Iglewski and comprised of Dr. L. Tabak, Dr. H. Cohen, and J. Frelinger will monitor the use and functioning of the facility. It is hoped that this molecular biology facility will form and active center for research in the above departments.